Cousins sometimes worry about each other
by tigercrab360
Summary: Hiccup x Snotlout. Hiccup and Snotlout is starting to have weird feelings about each other. Snotlout is starting to take care and watch over Hiccup. But when somebody finds out their in love, disaster sticks. And more disaster sticks when Hiccup is kidnapped.
1. Bring nice for the first time

**AN: My first yaoi fanfic of HTTYD. Hiccup x Snotlout. I thought about this back in Spanish class and algebra. I even wrote this in algebra. Well part of it, because back in Spanish and Algebra I was bored. So I draw a bit and write during lessons. Don't worry I caught up with the lessons. Few OOC's included.**

It was a chilly day in Berk, Snotlout walk walking though the forest then suddenly he heard a cry. 'Nobody in the village ever cried before, expect for Hiccup' he thought. He continued to walk to the source of crying. When he got there, he hid behind one of the trees. He saw Hiccup crying. 'Why is he crying for, that's not Viking like' he thought.

Hiccup stop crying and start rubbing his eyes with his fist. "Hey cousin, why are you crying for" Snotlout called. Hiccup jumped up. "You-*hic*-scare-*hic*-me" Hiccup said. He got up and running up to his cousin. Hiccup suddenly _hugged_ snotlout for the first time. Hiccup sobbed against Snotlouts chest. Snotlout was surprise what just happen.

Hiccup quickly released Snotlout. "Oh I'm so sorry Snotlout" he quickly apologize. Snotlout is starting to have this weird feeling in his gut, something he never felt before. "You didn't answer my question, cousin" Snotlout growled.

"Astrid broke up with me. I don't know why." Hiccup responded.

"Tell me about it, when we get home"

"Ok" hiccup said as he whipping his tears before standing up. They both starting walking back in the village. Snotlout still have that weird feeling in his gut, still. He's being _nice to _Hiccup for the first time.

When they return home, they went to Snotlout house. "Alright, tell me everything" said as he sitting down on the couch. "Ok. It started when Astrid is taking me to fitted forest..." Hiccup started.

After Hiccup explained his story, he starting to cry again. Snotlout feel bad for Hiccup for the first time. Snotlout decided to _hug _Hiccup and let him cry on his chest. Hiccup let it all go.

After crying, Hiccup smiled. He's starting to have feelings for Snotlout. It didn't sicken him. Now, Hiccup think that Astrid is total jerk. She dumped him for goodness sake. "Hey Snotlout"

"hmm?"

"Thank you for comfort me"

"Anytime cousin" Snotlout said as he rubbed Hiccups head, even messed up his hair. Hiccup didn't care. "Well, I better get going" Hiccup said as he get up from the couch. Then he headed out the door.

Once Hiccup's out the door, "WHY DO I HAVE FEELINGS FOR HICCUP" Snotlout shouted. Thank goodness his parents are not home. He headed up his room and took a nap.

* * *

Once Hiccup's home, he patted Toothless' head. "Hey bud, sorry we didn't fly much" he apologized. Toothless purred in response, forgiving him. They headed up to Hiccup room. They simply lie down to their bed. "Why do I have feelings for Snotlout" Hiccup said to himself. He just closed his eyes and relax.

**AN: my first language is English. I didn't know much about grammar. I have trouble at English and reading, ok. I not mad at you guys. I love writing.**

**This story will continued on later.**

**For thanksgiving break I'm going to Knotts Bary Farm in California. I might going to use my iPhone to write stories. It takes a longer than a computer. I can't make you guys wait for an update. I'm going tomorrow After school I think. **


	2. The next day

**AN: sorry that** I** didn't upload in a long time. Please forgive me.**

* * *

chapter 2: the next day

The next morning, Hiccup woke up by Toothless jumping on the roof. "I'm coming." Hiccup yawned. He stretch out hiss arms before getting out of bed. Then he came downstairs, and go outside. He had weird feeling for Snotlout. Probably Hiccup going to talk with him about his feelings, just like he told him about yesterday. He decided to fly to the Mead Hall of breakfast. When he got there he saw Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Snotlout, ans his ex-girlfriend.

He decided to sit the next empty table. Snotlout got up from his seat. He sighed. Then others are getting curious. He walked up to Hiccup. Hiccup heart just jumped. Why he's feeling like this around Snotlout? "Hey little cousin" Snotlout said. He's older than Hiccup.

"Hi" Hiccup responded as he eating his food.

"Do you want to go somewhere private?"

"Umm... Yeah"

They both walked out of the hall. They walked to their dragons. "Hey I know just the place" Snotlout said. They got on their dragons and take off. "Follow me" Snotlout yelled from the distance. Hiccup nodded. Hiccup and Toothless followed Snotlout and Hookfang to the other side of the island. 'I want to convince my feelings to you, Hiccup. You belong to me.' Snotlout thought.

When they got there, they got off of their dragons. Then, Toothless and Hookfang decided to leave to give their owners to give them privacy. "Umm... Hiccup ever since that talk we had yesterday?" Snotlout asked.

Hiccup nodded.

"Well I having these weird-" Snotlout wasn't able to finish his sentence. Hiccup knew whats this about.

"I have weird feelings too."

"You do?"

"Yeah." Hiccup walk up to Snotlout to give him a hug again. Snotlout hugged him back. He cupped Hiccups face with his right hand. Hiccup look up to Snotlout. He starting to wonder why. Snotlout left Hiccup up. Hiccup stand on his toes. He gasped and his eyes are wide-open. Snotlout hard-rock lips meet Hiccups soft pink lips. Hiccup wants to push away, but his cousins body is too strong.

Snotlout lips taste hotter than Astrids. He also have a nice muscular body, any girl would go crazy over them. Hiccup slowly close his eyes and wrap his arms around his new lovers neck. Yup, new lover. Hiccup felt like he was in a new dream. A dream full of peace and happiness.

When they broke apart, Hiccup is giggle like a little girl. Snotlout smiled. Hiccup start walking to find their dragons, then his waist was grab and turned around to meet Snotlout face. "Never tell anyone about this." Snotlout said as he point at Hiccup with his right index finger. "Ok." Hiccup said with delight. Snotlout kissed his cheek. "I love you" Snotlout whispered to Hiccups ear.

"I love you, too."

"Well we should get back to the village before they send search parties."

"Yeah. We need to find our dragons." Hiccup said before searching.

After an hour of searching, they finally found their dragons by the lake. The humans greet them. They got on to their backs and take off.

* * *

Once they got back to the village, everything is like nothing happened. People are doing their own businesses. The teens are in the academy, training. Hiccup and Astrid are now friends, since they talked about it. Hiccup new lover is Snotlout and their keeping a secret for everybody. Hiccup is still Hiccup and Snotlout is still Snotlout. The only time their only alone is at night where the people of the village sleep.

But now, Hiccup almost wrap up his speech about this experiment they're doing in the next few weeks. Snotlout is bored, he wanted spent some time alone with his _first true lover,_ Hiccup. "Alright, any questions?" Hiccup asked. No one said anything. "Well, ok. We'll start tomorrow." He said as he walking up to got on Toothless and start flying out of the area. The others joined.

When Hiccup got home, he start writing in his journal about today. He blushed the that he wrote about the kiss between Snotlout and him. After he's done writing, he put his journal under his pillow. "Snotlout" Hiccup sighed. Toothless purred to see what's wrong. "Nothing's wrong, bud" Hiccup said as he scratching Toothless' chin. "Do you want to go flying?" Hiccup asked his dragon. Toothless nodded. They both headed outside.

When they got there, the othere are about to ready to race and of course Hiccup always wins. Now Hiccup is the host of the race. "Hey guys, ready to race?" Hiccup asked. "YEAH." The others yelled. "Hey wait, hold on a sec." Snotlout said as he get of his dragon. He walked up to Hiccup. "Hey, umm... Hiccup, I was wondering umm you can go on a date with me, after the race." Snotlout asked.

"We just start dating." Hiccup whispered back.

"Well, that doesn't matter. You don't need Astrid anyway.

*sighed*" Ok. After the race."

* * *

AN: I'm terribly sorry about the wait.


	3. note

**I have no more interest in uploading this fanfic for now. I might delete it or discontinue it for now. I'm sorry for the long wait. School has been busy and bring a jerk. **

**If I have interest in this story again, I'll add more details and ideas. **

**I'll ask some ideas from you guys and use them.**

**I'm sorry.**


End file.
